Alex Daragon
"'Project: Chaos Lance', will not only assist in our domination, but your own endeavors as well... With what you've told me, I've ensured these schematics will have everything you need to fight someone who... is at the scale of a dragon, would you say?" '' ''- Alex Daragon, to Doctor Neverwood A scientist who had supposedly spearheaded the creation of a terrifying experiment, Alex Daragon has long served as an antagonistic force towards the people of Sapphiria. After many years of underground experimentation, he had brought himself back into the limelight by befriending a young prince and leading him down a dark path. Now, like his former employer before him, Alex has inherited the mantle of Dark Lord, and all the terrible power it brings with it. Biography Origins The Experiment Right Hand Dark Lord Rising Appearance Scientist As a scientist, Alex Daragon appears as a middle-aged man of moderate build and above-average height. His skin is exceptionally pale, perhaps due to rarely being out in the sunlight because of his constant hiding. His irises are a dark grey, almost black in coloration, with hair that nearly matches; said hair is typically drawn into a ponytail, with bangs that perfectly frame his wrinkled facial features. Alex almost always has a scowl or sinister smile on his face, like he has something vile planned. Otherwise, his attire isn't noteworthy; they usually consist of a common lab coat, left open to a plain black shirt beneath it. Dark Lord Through the effects of accepting the power of a dark lord, Alex's physical appearance has changed dramatically. Having been de-aged considerably, Alex looks 30 years younger, with sharp and youthful features and smooth skin. His hair has grown significantly, now white and wild in length, though it possesses the similar bangs that framed around his face. His skin is no longer pale, having a slight darker tone to it. His eyes have changed into a sharp gold, piercing and exotic in their particular color. In exchange for his lab coat, Alex now wears a black, hooded coat with over-sized sleeves that often hide his hands. Personality Alex Daragon is best described as a narcissistic, neurotic and obsessive individual. More often than not, Alex believes himself to be the smartest person in the room, even though he is easily able to back this up due to him having a genius-level intellect. As a man of science, Alex is more focused on results over anything else, resulting in an "ends justify the means" mentality. He considers morals to be nothing but an obstacle standing in the way of groundbreaking discoveries. He will use whoever and whatever he can, if it makes achieving his goals that much easier. This even includes potential allies that he may have, though Alex will refrain from tossing them away so long as they continue to prove useful to him. He has proven this philosophy time and time again, racking up an impressive list of crimes against Sapphiria and its people. Alex's inheritance of the Dark Lord's power has only managed to bloat his ego even more. Relationships Rosabeth Atalia Rosabeth was one of the scientists assigned to a top-secret project, in which Alex had acted as director for. Whatever the project had involved, Rosabeth had been wary that things would likely go awry, but Alex insisted on continuing the project regardless. It is assumed that things had gone south as she envisioned; any further records of the event are minimal at best, though Rosabeth has not been seen since. In all likelihood, the personal relationship between Alex and Rosabeth was notably strained, due to Alex's preference over results rather than the personal safety of his employees. Viktor Krenchenkov Viktor had been one of the scientists that worked with Alex on a secret project. The exact details of the project are left vague due to no found records of the event, but it had ended with Rosabeth, Viktor's girlfriend, going missing and Alex getting off scot-free. Above the laundry list of crimes that Alex has against him, Viktor holds a personal vendetta towards the doctor, due to Alex's part in Rosabeth's disappearance. Likewise, Alex is actively seeking out Viktor, due to his belief that the former employee of his has an item of great value to Alex's future plans. Alisa Neverwood Alex holds a current working relationship with Doctor Neverwood, after one of his underlings used necromancy to resurrect the previously deceased doctor. How he had known about her death as all is a bit of a mystery, though it's safe to assume that, given his current status as Dark Lord, Alex has eyes everywhere and is always watching for potentially worthwhile opportunities. Alex does seem to value Neverwood and her intellect, and has already shown to make great plans in utilizing it to the benefit of his shadow armies. In turn, Alex has promised Neverwood her revenge against Callum Grant, the man who had killed her in the first place. Category:Native Category:Characters